I do Not
by i-heart-brittana
Summary: Santana and Puck are about to be married. They thought they loved each other, but one certain unicorn-loving blonde gets in the way... one-shot. Rated T for themes.. enjoy! Brittana


Chapter 1: Problems

Santana and the Glee Girls were going shopping. They were excited, seeing as Santana was about to marry Puck. He had proposed a few days ago, which took Santana by surprise.

The only un-excited one was Brittany. But only Santana knew why. But Brittany refused to talk about the subject. Santana had softened over the years, but that only had made Brittany stronger; dis-believing anything they had said in high school, seeing as now they are 20.

'Don't you think you are a bit too young.' Said Rachel as they entered the Wedding Dress Store.

'No way,' said Santana. 'We have been dating since high school.'

'No you haven't.' Said Quinn. 'You didn't date. You just; did things together.'

'So? I love him, he loves me-' Santana caught Brittany's sad look. 'So we are getting married.'

'So, what's your theme? White wedding, pink, Goth...?' asked Mercedes, going through the dresses.

'Red. I look so much better in _red._' Santana joined Mercedes.

By the end of the afternoon, they each had red dresses. Santana's the most flowing and beautiful, of course.

Meanwhile, Puck had been talking to the guys.

'I guess I am excited.' He said gloomily.

'You're just upset because you can't have any other girls on the side.' Laughed Finn.

'True,' said Puck. 'But Santana is enough, I suppose.'

'You can't "suppose".' Said Sam irritatedly. 'I mean, if I proposed to Mercedes I would do it because I am sure. Not because I "suppose".'

Puck nodded. But Finn could sense some uncertainty coming from him.

Chapter 2: Preparing for the Day

'No! You're doing it all WRONG!' Santana yelled at the hairdresser, who was flinching.

'Honey, just let her do her thing. She'll do it right, she's a professional. She does this all the time.' Said Brittany soothingly.

'Fine.' Santana groaned. 'But I don't want anything fancy, just not messy either.'

'Alright. How about I put that there, and twist that, then hold it in place with some clips and flowers?'

'Mm,' Santana said. 'That sounds great.'

Brittany patted Santana's shoulder, then turned around so that she couldn't see a tear fall from Brittany's eye.

The hairdresser did the other five girl's hair, and then they got their make-up done.

'Are we ready?' said Tina.

'Yep.' Sighed Santana.

Chapter 3: Another problem.

'Where is Brittany?' Santana cried. 'I need my fifth bridesmaid!'

'Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up.' said Quinn. 'We'll have to go on without her!'

'No! Britt is my best friend; I can't do this without her!'

Mercedes dialled Sam's number.

'Problem,' she yelled over the commotion of Santana's yelling/crying, Tina's loud pacing, Rachel's scales and Quinn's loud soothing. 'We can't find Brittany! Santana is hysterical, and she won't go on without her!'

'I'm on it!' Sam replied. He held the phone away a bit. 'Artie! Where's Brittany?'

'I don't know!' Artie replied. 'I heard Mercedes yelling and I dialled her number. I had to leave a message.'

'Sorry Cedes, we'll keep on trying.' Sam hung up.

'Santana, you have to go on without Brittany. She's not answering her phone, so it must be an emergency. Otherwise she wouldn't miss this. So get up, dry your eyes and get out there!' Mercedes instructed.

Santana nodded obediently, and plucked up all of her courage.

Chapter 4: The wedding

When the music played, Santana walked in after her friends. Gosh, something didn't feel right. Walking down the aisle to someone who had had feelings for many other girls.

She reached Puck, who was smiling. But she could see a hint of remorse in his smile.

'Ladies and gentleman. Today we have gathered to celebrate the marriage of Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. We will start with the vows.' Said the priest. 'Do you, Noah Puckerman take Santana Lopez to be your wife?'

'I-I do.' Said Puck.

'And do you, Santana Lopez, take Noah Puckerman to be your husband?'

'I-' started Santana. But just at that moment Brittany burst through the doors as loudly as anything.

Chapter 5: A Surprise

'I- can't.' There was a loud gasp from the guests, the bridesmaids and the best men.

'I mean, I can't if I don't love Puck.' Santana said, lifting up her dress and walking down to meet Brittany. She took her hand.

'But there is somebody else,' said Santana. 'I have known it since I was 17. Brittany is the one, and I love her more than any guy on this earth.'

Santana and Brittany shared a huge hug, and Brittany whispered;

'I love you too, Santana.'

The wedding was crashed, but Puck didn't seem to be too depressed. Artie was of course shocked at his girlfriend's sudden feelings for Santana, but he wasn't mad. He did understand.

And the whole group did. And they still remained friends with Brittany and Santana.

It was a very happy ending.


End file.
